Broken Promise
by collegegurl12
Summary: When Rouge get's attacked by Sabertooth will Logan beable to save her..?Character death..sorry Angst, Tragedy...RR please!


"Marie!" Logan screamed as he saw Rogue being pulled up by Sabertooth. Her small body already laid limp, with cuts, scraps, and bruises layering her white skin. He felt his blood boil as he saw Sabertooth sniff around her neck. He fought against the restraints around his arms and legs. Any other time he would be able to break free, but apon looking down he saw that they were made of some kinda thick metal. Turning his eyes back toward the scenes in front of him he almost lost the little lunch he had eaten earlier that morning. Sabertooth was slashing through HIS Marie. Cutting her skin perfectly in long, deep gashes. One part during the time he was ripping her completely apart he looked up. His eyes meeting Logans, and Logan made a silent promise to kill him slowly and painfully. He'll rip him to shreds and then let him live again to do it all over.

"Hey Logan." Sabertooth spoke causing Logan to bring his attention off of the small form now bleeding to death on the ground. "I thought she was suppose to be a fighter." He said with amusement in his voice. He gave her side a kick earning a growl from Logan. Sabertooth gave the one they call 'Rogue' one final look before turning toward the forest and sprinting off into it full speed. He knew any minute the restraints would be broken and he had little time to get away.

Logan fought, he fought against the restraints. Just seeing Marie laying there mointless on the ground made his heart stop. Giving them one final pull he heard the wonderful sound of metal being broken. Once he was free he ran toward Marie and fell onto his knees. He didn't know what to do. If he touched her he'd bring her pain, but he had to heal her. Had to protect her. Finally making up his mind he thrust out a hand. For a few seconds it was just hovering over her stomach. Trying to find a place where that damn bastard hadn't cut into, but he couldn't. Seeing that her breathing was getting slower he gently as he could laid his big hand on her stomach. Right on the long gashes. Witch earned him a cry of pain coming from her parted lips.

"Shh...I'm sorry baby. I need you to heal yourself, work your magic kid." He said when he felt no pull, nothing but cold sticky flesh.

"Hurts." She said witch sent her into a fit of coughing.

"I know it'll be ok." He said letting a finger trail around her full lips. When he pulled it back he saw the tip of it was covered in red blood. Damn she slowly leaveing him. "Marie, honey I need you to work your magic. Heal yourself." He said pushing his hand down a little bit firmer on her stomach.

After another minute of trying to get her to heal herself, he realized it was useless. She was dieing and there was nothing he could do about it. Feeling anger, sadness, emptiness, pain shoot through him. He saw that her breathing in that small amount of time had slowed down to a small puff. Gently as he could he picked up her small, dead form. He placed her gently on his lap her head being placed on his shoulder.

"I'm...cough dieing...cough ain't I?" She got out through her coughing.

He looked down at her and saw just how innocent HIS Marie really was. Her eyes were open wide with fear and she looked toward him to save her. Like he had promised not to long ago. That was one promise he planed not to break but he guessed fate had other thoughts. Sighing he fought within himself to tell her the truth or a lie. Finally the better part got him and he went with the truth. "Yeah baby, your powers not working cause of your weaken state." He said seeing her wide eyes feel with tears still looking at him. "There's nothing I can do." He said in his defense when she was still staring at him.

"Why? Why did this have to happen?" She broke out in tears of anguish and pain. Logan pulled her tighter against him, not worrying about hurting her. He knew her body would of already gone numb by now.

"I don't know why baby. But if I could I'd trade places with you any day." He whispered placing a kiss on the top of her head. Turning her around to face him he looked her dead in the eyes. "You know I love you right?" She nodded and his heart started to break. He'll never be able to say that to her again.

"I...love...you...too?" She whispered before letting the darkness take over.

Logan felt her heart beat slowly slow down till he wasn't beating anymore. His breath caught in his throat and tears pricked his eyes. She was really gone. Looking up toward the sky he let out an animal like scream, causing the birds in the trees to scatter. Pulling her closer to his chest he let the tears flow. His sweet Marie was gone and there was no way for him to follow her. With his damn healing factor. Pounding a fist into the ground he cursed fate.

A claw extended out of his right hand. He watched it gleam against the evening sunset. Quickly he plunged it in his chest right where his heart was. A scream of pain erupted from his throat. Pulling it out he saw the wound quickly heal back up. Sighing, he clicked his claw back in.

"I'm sorry Marie. I promised to protect you and I let some damn animal rip you to pieces. I love you." He said to her dead form. Bringing her closer to him he placed a small kiss on her cold lifeless lips. Standing up he picked her up into his arms and started walking toward the machine.

That's how they saw him walking out of the woods. He was clinging tightly to her body and would growl if anyone dared touch her. His clothes were covered in her blood, and he wouldn't let Hank check and see if he was hurt. To Logan he didn't matter. All that mattered in his life was that girl in his arms, and now she's gone so he had nothing. Nothing was worth living for but he couldn't stop living now could he. His Marie was gone, and he was stuck on the earth to walk forever alone broken hearted. Dead inside but still living.

Please review...just thought of it and decided to write it.


End file.
